BF1: Forward to Glory
Forward to Glory is one of SPARTAN 119's fan-proposed DLC for Battlefield 1, based on the Balkan Front of the First World War. The DLC is named for a quote by Dragutin Gavrilović, a Serbian officer who led a last stand against German and Austro-Hungarian attackers at the confluence of the Danube and Sava Rivers during the 1915 Seige of Belgrade. Description The Balkan states are literally central to the reason the First World War began, and yet, the battles in Balkans are often overshadowed by the fighting on the Western Front. The DLC Forward to Glory takes you to a theater of war every bit as brutal as the West. Make a last stand alongside the Serbian army in Belgrade, Fight alongside or against the Bulgarians in the bloody Battle of Doiran, and join the Greek Army as they break neutrality to aid the Allied war effort. Weapons Gras Rifle Mauser-Koka-Đurić *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity: 700 m/s *Variants: Infantry, Sniper, Carbine *Class: Scout *Skins: Cer (green camo), Black Hand (black), Momcilo Gavric (silver), Kolubara (silver) Belgrade (gold) Standard issue Serbian Rifle, an older single-shot bolt action rifle modified to use a five-round magazine. In game, performs best at long range, with a "sweet spot" range from 100-150 meters. Mannlicher Schonauer *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity: 678 m/s *Variants: Infantry, Marksman, Sniper *Class: Scout *Skins: Dobro Pole (Engraved), Skra-di-Legen (green camo), Hellas (gold) A bolt action rifle based on the Austrian Mannlicher 1895 used by the Greek Army, firing the 6.5mm cartridge from a five-round magazine. Fires a round with high wind resistance and stability, making it highly accurate. In game, the weapons has a "sweet spot" of 120-160 meters, making it a long-range weapon. Steyr M88 Semi-Auto conversion *Magazine: 20 *Muzzle Velocity: *Variants: Factory, Storm, Trench *Class: Medic *Skins:Skra (Engraved), Doiran (Silver), Tsardom of Bulgaria (Gold) A conversion of the straight pull bolt-action Steyr to semi-automatic weapons were made during the First World War, though none saw widespread service. This one is based on a Bulgarian design reported to have 1300 units produced, but to have been destroyed after the war. Source and image. In-game damage profile similar to the Selbslader M1916. Frommer Semi-Auto Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity: *Variants: Factory, Optical, Marksman *Class: Medic *Skins: A prototype rifle designed by the designer of the Austro-Hungarian Frommer Stop semi-automatic pistol operated on the long recoil principal. In-game, the weapon has a similar damage profile to the RSC-1917, but does max damage at a longer range, up to 60 meters, hence the marksman scope. Frommer M1917 *Magazine: 25 *Muzzle Velocity: 280 m/s *Class: Sentry An Austro-Hungarian submachine gun made in response to to the Villar Perosa used by the Italian forces on the Isonzo front. The weapon consisted two automatic Frommmer Stop pistols placed together. Replaces the Villar Perosa in the Sentry class for Austro-Hungarian Empire. Schönberger-Laumann 1892 *Magazine: 5 *Skins: Laumann (silver) New Era (gold) *Class: All The first semi-automatic pistol, designed by Joseph Laumann in 1892 and trial for use by the Austro-Hungarian army. The weapon has a five-round magazine- less than many revolvers of the periods. In-game, the weapon performs more like a revolver, with a lower rate of fire and high close range damage, with its nearest comparison being the Assault class' Howdah Pistol. Ruby M1914 Pistol *Magazine: 9 *Class: Support *Skins: Astra (engraved), The Rif (desert camo), The Spaniard (Gold) Spanish pistol similar the M1903, used by the Spanish army and a variety of international users, including the French in the First World War. FN M1910 *Magazine: 7 *Class: All *Skins: Paschendale (camo), Princip (silver), Ypres (gold) Belgian semi-automatic pistol made by Fabrique National. Saw action in both World Wars, including as the weapon of Gavrilo Princip, the Serbian nationalist who assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand, starting the First World War. Wire Cutter *Class: Blunt Melee *Damage/Speed Model: High/Slow Chair Leg *Class: Blunt Melee *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium Vehicles Burstyn Motorgeschutz *Crew: 2 *Speed: Fast *Armor: Medium *Armament: 47mm cannon (driver), co-axial machine gun (driver), variable secondary armament (gunner). *Variants: Infantry Support (rear machine gun), Flamethrower (rear Wex flamethrower), Tank Hunter (T-Gewehr) The Burstyn-Motorgeschütz was a proposed armored fighting vehicle, similar to what would become known as a “tank”. The vehicle designed by Austro-Hungarian engineer Gunther Burstyn in 1911, but never constructed. The Motorgeschutz carried a 47mm main gun in a revolving turret and two machine guns, with up to 11mm of armor. The tank was designed to have a top speed of 28 kilometers per hour, far faster than any WWI tank. Had the Austro-Hungarians or the Germans, who Burstyn also pitched the design to, adopted the Motorgeschutz, the course of the First World War, and the 20th century could have been very different. In-game, the Motorgeschutze is an alternative to the FT light tank, with a slightly slower speed (for balance reasons, in spite of it's real-life faster speed) and a crew of two, with a driver/main gunner operating the forward turret, with can traverse about 250 degrees, and a second gunner manning the rear turret. Note that, except for the machine gun, the variable secondary armament is fictionalized and does not reflect actual designs, but rather possible adaptations of the rear turret, had the vehicle actually been built. Maps Cer Mountain *Faction 1: Kingdom of Serbia *Faction 2: Austro-Hungarian Empire *Vehicles: Infantry Only *Conquest Capture Points: Summit, Austro-Hungarian Artillery, Upper Trenches, Lower Trenches, Serbian Rear Map consists the densely wooded slopes of Cer Mountain, the site of the Battle of Cer in 1914, in which the Serbians defeated Austro-Hungarian forces. Infantry only map. Belgrade *Kingdom of Serbia *Austro-Hungarian Empire *Vehicles: Infantry, Torpedo Boats, Gunboats *Behemoth: River Monitor *Conquest Capture Points: A. Great War Island, B. East Streets C. Confluence D. Sava Bridge E. Florist's Shop F. Belgrade Fortress Map consists of the forested (and aptly named) Great War Island (I shit you not) which the Austrians used as a staging round for their attack, the Kalemegdan park and fortress, and the streets in between. Modeled after the area of Belgrade where Serbian soldiers led by Dragutin Gavrilović made a last stand against Serbian and Austro-Hungarian attackers Valjevo *Faction 1: Kingdom of Serbia *Faction 2: Austro-Hungarian Empire *Conquest Capture Points: Kolubara Bridge, Valjevo Square, West Valjevo, East Valjevo, Ridgeline Trenches *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Planes *Behemoth: Airship Based on Valjevo, a town Serbia that played an important role in the 1914 Battle of Kolubara. The map includes the city itself, as well as the Kolubara river and a nearby mountain slopes. The map will be in winter condition as the Battle took place in December, with snow on the ground. Mojkovac *Faction 1: Kingdom of Montenegro *Faction 2: Austro-Hungarian Empire *Conquest Capture Points: A: Northwest Trenches, B: Southeast Trenches, C. Mojkovac Village, D. Tara Bridge, E. Crossroads F. North Trenches *Vehicles: Infantry, Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Planes *Behemoth: Armored Train Based on the Battle of Mojkovac in January 1916. The map consists of the village of Mojkovac itself, as well as the Tara River valley and the surrounding mountain slopes and ridges, all covered with snow. Skra-di-Legen *Faction 1: Greek Army *Faction 2: Bulgarian Army *Conquest Capture Points: Skra Square, Skra Trenches, Bulgarian Fortifications, Bulgarian Rear, Greek Artillery, *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Airship Based on the 1918 Battle of Skra-di-Legen in Greece. The large map consists of the village of Skra itself, as well as surrounding defensive positions on the surrounding ridges. The map is in the spring condition, as the battle took place in spring. Doiran *Faction 1: United Kingdom *Faction 2: Bulgarian Army *Conquest Capture Points: Grand Courrone, Pip Ridge, Doiran Lake Dock, British Battery, Vazov Trenchline, Valley of Death *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft, Gunboats, Patrol Boats, Aircraft *Behemoth: Airship or River Monitor The map is based on the three Battles of Doiran in 1916, 1917, and 1918, in which the Bulgarian Army held off British, French, and Greek assault on fortified positions along the south shore of Lake Doiran on the present-day Greek-Macedonian border. While many of the Conquest capture points are named for actual locations in the battle, as well as Bulgarian commander Vladimir Vazov, the map takes considerable license in both the terrain, as well as the presence of tanks and boats on the lake to make it a more playable map. The map consists of rocky mountainsides covered in scrubland, with Bulgarian trenches and fortifications on the top of the ridges, in addition to part of Lake Doiran itself. Dobro Pole *Faction 1: Greek Army *Faction 2: Bulgarian Army Operations Forward to Glory Introduction Cer Mountain Between Map Narration Valijevo Between Map Narration Mojkovac Between Map Narration Belgrade Austro-Hungarian Victory Serbian Victory SPARTAN 119's Proposed DLCs *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1